


Food Truck, Bruh

by AlixxBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food Trucks, Gen, Just Bros, No Plot, Normal!AU, Short & Sweet, friendship fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: The brilliant minds of ::VOLT R. ON:: decide to make a late night food truck stop after learning a famous food truck has made a surprise appearance in town.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The pinging sound of the group chat almost distracted him from his Twitter feed. He had been scrolling for - he checks the time on the wall clock instead of his phone just to seem like he has a grip on reality - _the last two hours?_ “How do I even do that?”

Putting his phone down, he figures that moving from one piece of technology to the next qualifies as a healthy change of pace. After getting settled into his computer chair, he reads through the new message on the group chat.

* * *

::VOLT R. ON::

**justkeith_ok:** that food truck you guys keep talking about is set up three blocks from my apartment what kind of food does it sell again?

**hunky_chunky:** they switch it up a little for each state they hit up but they’re going for a backyard bbq vibe rn

He is still typing as Hunk replies to Keith, and he has to decide whether or not to send his message and seem like an idiot.

“Keith thinks I’m an idiot, so who cares,” he says as he hits enter

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **lance_alot:** they posted BBQ pics on their IG last night
> 
> **justkeith_ok:** well i think im gonna have that for dinner
> 
> **justkeith_ok:** sorry suckers
> 
> * * *

Shaking his head, he furiously slams his fingers on the keyboard.

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **lance_alot:** no way im going too dude
> 
> **lance_alot:** and im gonna beat you there!

* * *

Was that reasonable? No. Was he going to try? Most definitely. Grabbing his wallet and his jacket, Lance ruffled his hair as he pulled his locked door behind him before sprinting down the stairs. Living on the seventh floor might work against him, but he stays positive with every leap and trip down.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down at his body, it dawns on him that Lance probably could beat him to the food truck. He’d never admit it out loud, but when Lance sets his mind to something – he is relentless in his pursuit. The optimistic idiot fails to see a losing battle if he’s decided on what he wants. Sometimes, if he’s very lucky, he even gets what he wants by changing the tides. Again, he’d never admit it out loud.

Just to stir the pot a little, he pulls the chat up again and responds in kind.

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **justkeith_ok** : doubt it but you can try ig if you like losing

* * *

Lance was the one who set up Keith’s chat. He was mad that he hadn’t accepted the invite, so he started a new email and added him to the group and then he changed the profile email to Keith’s actual email. It was craft and sneaky and the _only_ reason that Keith kept with the group chat is because it was actually impressive that he managed to do it at all.

It does help being able to talk to the ‘old gang’ as Shiro so lovingly calls it. Keith doesn’t really understand it because they only reason they knew each other was by complete accident. They all made proposals for a “Change the world” project that involved utilizing cleaner forms of energy. It was supposed to be an all ages thing, but most of the participants were super smart geniuses and high schoolers looking to grab some scholarship cash to lessen the load of debt from going to school for a degree.

That doesn’t necessarily explain Shiro, though, since he was too old to participate. He’d already graduated form high school and had been doing and odd array of jobs on the side. His relationship to the competition was more of an “online resource” type situation where he offered to provide feedback on project submissions for “whatever you think its worth” since he was “kind of a science guy” when he went to school. That’s how Hunk and Lance found Katie (she prefers going by her online persona, Pidge, though) and then Keith got roped in because Shiro figured that they could all collaborate just in case some advanced and not others, to ensure that the best minds had a chance to shine.

When no one got pushed forward, Shiro wanted to stay in touch because he thought everyone could change the world together. He had the most free time, so he executes a lot of the ideas for products. The idea is to start getting copyrights for successful machines and eventually start splitting funds amongst the group. Keith thinks it is all a bit unlikely to happen, but he has to admit that he enjoys the company.

While mulling through his thoughts and flashbacks, a number of messages had come through. Keith checks them over quickly.

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **kt-PIDGE:** Should we all meet up there? It could kind of nice for a late night snack.
> 
> **shiro:** You shouldn’t be out this late without someone. I’ll come get you.
> 
> **kt-PIDGE:** sounds good! I’ll let my dad know
> 
> **hunky_chunky:** just so you guys know
> 
> **hunky_chunky** : i have been walking around waiting for this so im almost there

* * *

Realizing that everyone is headed that way and he’s still just lounging around in his shorts, Keith accepts that he may actually end up being the last to arrive. He tosses his phone to the coffee table and rolls off of his bed. He probably shouldn’t miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing that makes Pidge so special in the group is that she’s so much younger than everyone, yet she’s the most mature. Shiro spends a lot of his time trying to help Pidge balance her intelligence with her youth.

“Want a piggyback ride there?” Shiro offers playfully, fully expecting to be rejected.

“Yes, actually,” Pidge says, jumping onto Shiro before he’s ready, nearly knocking him to the ground. Once Pidge is settled on his back, though, and he’s stable, she pulls out her phone and has Shiro read the updates to the group chat to her.

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **justkeith_ok:** can everyone just wait to order until we’re all there?
> 
> **lance_alot:** what?? are you too slow??
> 
> **Justkeith_ok:** idk I don’t see you here
> 
> **lance_alot:** that’s cuz im already here nerd

* * *

Pidge shakes her head and then rests her chin on top of Shiro’s. She scoffs before saying, “They act like they hate each other like they’re not each other’s best friend.”

Shiro replies swiftly, “Neither one of them are comfortable admitting that they need other people in their lives.”

“Do you know why?” she asks him airily, comfortable on his back. It’s quite the question since Shiro knows but not because either boy has ever told him. Keith and Lance attended the same middle school at Keith and Hunk, but Lance’s friendship to Hunk lasted because they ended up at the same high school. Keith had completely disappeared until he was pulled into the group. Lance didn’t mind Keith not wanting to be a part of the group until he learned _who_ Keith actually was and insisted on making sure he stayed in the group.

All Lance said on the matter when Shiro asked, _“He isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.”_

It sounded like an insult, and he surely wanted it to sound that way, but Lance always aligns himself to Keith’s goals and trails him on just about any major tasks he sets himself up to do. There were a few times that Shiro asked Keith how he felt about Lance’s continuous presence and all he did was shrug. _“He needs something to do so I don’t care, I guess.”_

Pidge squeezes Shiro and yawns. “Do you think it’ll be busy at the food truck?”

“Definitely, but I’m sure they’ll keep cooking as long as they have food,” Shiro says happily, glad that Pidge isn’t focused on the odd dynamic of Keith and Lance. It’s way more complicated than she needs to worry about at her age.

“I hope so,” she says through another yawn. “Hunk always talks about the food and I want to try some so bad.”

“I know,” Shiro says, picking up his pace just a little bit to ensure that they can get something, _anything_ , from the food truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance arrived first, but he is bent over gasping for air. He definitely ran the whole fifteen blocks. He’s in better shape than his diet suggests. The last message received in the group chat was from Keith…

* * *

> ::VOLT R. ON::
> 
> **justkeith_ok:** Just wait for me yeah?
> 
> **Justkeith_ok:** we should definitely eat together tbh

* * *

Shiro and Pidge show up after him with Keith close behind. Lance instantly starts razzing Keith about being late and everyone starts asking where he is. That’s when Hunk steps out of the shadows.

“I’ve been here for awhile. I was already on my way,” he shares with everyone, though they should’ve already known. When they all nod their head, he gestures to the food truck. While he was waiting there were a couple of big waves and he’s sure that stock is going to be low.

Hunk pushes his way to the front, both loving his friends _and_ loving his food equally. “I’ll take one of everything, please.”

Lance and Keith follow suit, ordering one of everything plus a large fountain drink, sure that they’ll eat everything. Shiro and Pidge choose to have pulled pork sandwiches with fried pickles. As they watch their food get prepared and put together, the staff start talking about closing down early.

“We have to hit the road early tomorrow, so we’re about to close up for the night. Think you’re up for extras? No charge!” Hunk immediately offers to take whatever they need to get rid of and so does Lance. Keith shrugs, but Shiro and Pidge politely decline. It ends up being that Hunk gets three brown bags of food.

Just as they sit down, Shiro gets a message to his phone. He announces quickly, “How did we forget about Allura, guys?”

Lance smacks his forehead. Everyone knows he has a crush on her but never talks about it. He thinks nobody notices how hard he tries but Hunk is not at all fooled. Forgetting to include her is the first time he’s actually stopped worrying about getting her attention and putting himself on her radar.

Keith replies passively, not thinking twice about it. “Well, she never talks to us in the chat so it’s easy to forget her.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Shiro argues, tapping rapidly on his phone. He quickly turns to Hunk. “Can I take on of those bags off your hands and swing it to Allura’s house? She couldn’t make it because she’s having a date night with her boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Lance squeaks, whipping his head around. “Boyfriend since when?”

“It’s pretty low-key right now. I don’t even know his name,” Shiro explains, “because she doesn’t want anyone knowing yet. I probably shouldn’t have even said anything.”

“Probably not,” Keith chuckles.

Conversation dies while people eat. Hunk puts away more food than his friends but that’s normal to him. The occasional comment or question comes up, but nothing sincere or deep. Its just friends hanging out on the side of the road eating good food form a cross-country-traveling food truck.

“Hunk,” Shiro says before swallowing the last bite of his food. “Can I bother you to take Pidge home? Allura’s place is in the opposite direction but you live on that side of town.”

Hunk nods. “Definitely. Pidge keeps good company. We’ll just take a taxi.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says, waving and then taking off first. Pidge is barely awake so Hunk has to leave with her next. He waves at Lance and Keith before the taxi takes off. The last thing that Hunk sees is Lance whacking Keith in the arm and Keith nodding his head in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance takes a deep breath and then swats Keith’s left arm. “Can I crash at your place? I’m stuffed and I sprinted here so I’m also tired.”

It’s not the first time that Lance has asked him to spend the night, and it probably won’t be the last. This truth causes Keith to roll his eyes and nod his head at his friend. There’s no right answer because Lance will just follow him home anyway. Keith opts for the easiest route and agrees. “That’s fine. But you’re sleeping on the couch. I’ll leave the kitchen light on for you.”

“I’m not scared of the dark, for the last time!”

Keith snickers. “Then why do you always end up in my room in my bed?”

Lance shrugs his shoulders. “Your apartment is haunted.”

“Yeah right,” Keith says, standing up and kicking Lance lightly on the thigh. “Let’s get going before we fall asleep on the side of the road.”

“Fine,” Lance says, putting on a show about having trouble eating while walking. Keith, per the usual, doesn’t care and keeps pushing Lance to keep up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fanfiction was heavily inspired by a group of boys that had driven through a Taco Bell drive-thru that had not yet re-opened the diner inside for COVID-19 safety purposes, so these 10 bros just sat in an empty parking spot and ate outside. Only - it was almost midnight. It reminded me of the Voltron crew, somewhat, so I brainstormed this idea with an avid fan and friend. And so now this exists. I hope you enjoyed reading it enough to leave a kudos or a comment <3 Be well & stay safe!


End file.
